Retrospective Fugue
by Editor Enshi
Summary: Ah, the wind is picking up just a touch, isn't it? Perhaps I should prepare some tea.


A knock on the door filters through the traditional house.

"Ah, a visitor? At this time? Whoever could it be? Please come in!"

"Sorry to intrude."

"Kikukawa-san?"

"Yes...sorry to intrude on your evening, Fujino-san."

"Oh, not at all! And really, you need not be so formal with me. I rather think we've been through a lot together. But I digress...to what do I owe the honour of your presence this fine night? Now, now, don't cry, tears are unbecoming a lady. Let's just sit you down at the table here, and I'll be right back." Shizuru bustled off leaving a teary-eyed Yukino alone with the breeze for a few moments. "Now that the proper accoutrements have been acquired, I assume you wish to talk?"

"Fuji...Shizuru-san, what's that? Wait, you don't mean...Shizuru-san, what are you doing? We're underage!"

"Come now, Kikukawa-san, misery deserves company. As company goes, you'll be hard pressed to find better than that produced by the honourable Saito Shuzo Eikun of Fushimi Ward." Shizuru poured a saucer of the powerful clear liquid and set it before Yukino who, despite her spoken misgivings, took it and sipped, grimacing just a bit.

"My, my, you have really never had this before? You know, alcohol is part of business etiquette- something you need to get used to, even if you really don't want to..." At this Shizuru glanced down at her own dish and, upon noting its emptiness, sighed and topped it off. _I suppose it's probably unfair to expect her to know that she's supposed to pour for me._ "Yes, so many things that we just have to get used to. A part of blossoming into adulthood." She brought her dish to her lips and drank it in one breath.

"I think I know. Why it is you came to me, that is." Yukino had fallen silent, but turned her head a little bit at this new tidbit. Shizuru noted also that Yukino's saucer was empty and filled it again, without protest this time, then stood and walked over to the open door that let the crisp night air circulate. "It hurts, doesn't it? This feeling. It's the kind of thing that can drive people to do things they could never do otherwise. For the sake of that one that you love, you would gladly do anything. Anything but give up. We try and try, but we can never give up that hope that somehow, someday, they'll come around, but..." _Ah, Natsuki...where are you now? Are you happy? Are you well? Yes, it never does stop, does it?_ "The stars are beautiful tonight." The scrape of wood on wood and the tinkling sound of ceramic told her that Yukino had stood up, spirits of the evening in tow.

"As usual, you're right." A short, bitter laugh came from Shizuru's left. "You're always right. I really wish that wasn't so. That would mean that I hadn't given in tonight. That I had thought about what I was saying just a little more."

"What was it in this particular instance that drove you to this extent?"

"Nothing. Everything. It hurt. Because I thought it would ease that; I wanted resolution. I wanted it one way or another."

"That's often not the case. I really cannot imagine that she would take such a confession very well."

"She didn't."

"Ah, you really shouldn't drink straight from the bottle, dear. Your partner in consumption is supposed to pour for you. It would make one seem a lush and does nothing to honour this fine brew, wouldn't you agree, Kikukawa-san?"_I'm not sure I can blame her, but I'm certainly not going to let her suffer alone. Ahh, Natsuki, I wish you were here. Your tender heart is far more admirable for moments where providing comfort is required. Nevertheless, I shall try._ "Please remember, Kikukawa-san, don't allow yourself to sink to the depths that humans are capable for your unrequited love. This bit of suffering, while, painful indeed, is short and has a finality that makes things bearable."

"Shut up! What do you know of suffering!?"

"Everything. I learned it at great price and would hope you never feel the need to tread my path. What do you know of restraint?"

"I could say the same of you!"

"Oh? What do I _not_ know of restraint?"

"Ha! Ha ha! Good one! In fact, that's it! I should have just _raped_ Haruka like you did with Kuga-san!"

"Kikukawa-san!"

"You...you...slapped me? You slapped me! You...you...irritating...woman."

"Well you're certainly irritated, so I suppose that's true. Still, how can you expect to be true to yourself when you're currently drowning in the deception of this fine liquid here...oh, you seem to have drank it all. I would have poured for you, you realize? Even after you say such a thing, I would do that much."

"You always think you have the upper hand. It gets aggravating to be underestimated so, you know? You probably think I'm drunk already, don't you!"

"Well you're certainly not sober. It takes a fair bit of alcohol for the normally-reserved Kikukawa Yukino-san to doff her cool exterior and vent what she really feels, doesn't it? Never mind your reply, I can see it plain enough."

"There you go again! Teasing me..."

"Ah, no more crying. This Shizuru forbids you that."

"What? I'm not going to cry on you of all people! Despicable woman."

"Dear me, that is a rather hurtful thing to say- do you really hate me so? I should wonder why you sought me out if that's the case."

"I didn't seek you out."

"My dear, I had considered more of this superb Ichigin, but it seems you've even forgotten how events transpired this night." Shizuru stared at the stars in contemplative silence for a few moments. "You know, I don't actually like being manipulative and cold. I may do it, yes, but when I step back and look, I realize that I'm not even doing it consciously. It's a part of my being now, and as I am the future of the Fujino Conglomerate, I've no choice but to continue to be as I am. It's sad, isn't it? I can't pursue the one I love even though I wish to with every fibre of my being. Another facet of blossoming into adulthood. How bitter the taste."

"Just go. You could probably win Kuga-san over eventually. Even if you don't like it, you're good enough at it."

"Ah, waxing carefree and just a little optimistic are we? No, Natsuki and I are not destined to be. I have acknowledged this and am over it for most of the time, save for nights like this where the silver moon reminds me of her somehow."

"It's the sun for me. The daybreak, the burning brilliance of daylight, the refusal to lose even as the moon rises and the sun sets at long last."

"You're awfully coherent at this point. I'm almost surprised you're...falling over in my lap, passed out. Poor thing. I understand though. Very well then, off to bed with you now. Worry not; I will make sure that at least for this night you needn't face dawn alone...Yukino-san."

* * *

Notes: This was originally written as an exercise in several techniques I wanted to explore more thoroughly, fused with a particular line, the nagging presence of which would not allow me to focus on what I truly needed to accomplish. However, I am curious what the opinion of the body public is- please, do drop me a line if you can spare the moment. 


End file.
